


Advanced Sight Reading

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [12]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big Hugs to Rana, as usual, for the ever patient cheer leading and beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Advanced Sight Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hugs to Rana, as usual, for the ever patient cheer leading and beta.

Changmin opens half an eye and sees Jaejoong kneeling beside his bed, staring at him, just like that scene out of that infamous Banjun Drama. Jaejoong has probably been poking at him to get him to wake up this much; even Jaejoong's dark stare isn't intense enough to disturb someone's sleep. At least not his. He sighs and stretches a bit, keeping an eye on his mildly amusing hyung. Then he improves on the script and turns to face the opposite direction.

"OW!" The punch isn't a surprise, and doesn't really hurt that much, but letting Jaejoong know that wouldn't be wise. "One day I'm going to show the fangirls all the bruises you leave on me."

"You'll have to take your shirt off to do that," Jaejoong says, crawling up onto the bed to nibble at the edge of Changmin's ear. "And it will be very obvious that some of them are not from punches."

"I have bruises far more often than hickeys." Changmin rolls onto his back to face Jaejoong's smile.

"We can change that."

Jaejoong rests his softly parted lips against Changmin's, then licks between both sets so fast it could have been misinterpreted as unintentional. But Changmin is getting good at picking up Jaejoong's cues and he follows that agile tongue back into Jaejoong's mouth, both of them falling into the kiss. It's so easy, to fall with Jaejoong. For Jaejoong. Changmin does it at least three times a day. Their first kiss surprised him with how right it felt, and each one since has only confirmed the feeling wasn't simply desire for this beautiful man. It's a good thing he knew from their very first meeting, even before they were Dong Bang Shin Ki, that Jaejoong had already found his other half.

Changmin pulls away gently from the kiss, reluctant to end it, but sensing that something isn't sitting right between them. Jaejoong doesn't seem to feel it, or doesn't care; he allows the sliver of air between their lips, but settles more firmly onto the blankets covering Changmin's body. "I've missed this," Jaejoong says against his mouth.

Being missed isn't something Changmin's considered, since they see each other every day. He moves back and frowns at Jaejoong. "I don't think we've done this enough for you to miss it. And it's not as if you need a formal invitation."

"Your schedule's seemed full lately."

"Not as much as yours, hyung."

Jaejoong gives one of his liquid shrugs, which say everything and nothing, then rolls off to stretch out beside Changmin, pressing his cheek against Changmin's shoulder. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Changmin wonders for an instant what would happen if he said no, but disregards it just as quickly. Jaejoong never asks for anything unless he really needs it, and Changmin would never turn down such a simple request. However, he can't let go of the nagging certainty, and the sharp ache which goes with it, that if Yunho were here, he would still be sleeping alone. "Your bed too cold?"

Again Jaejoong shrugs, this one sharp and twitching, making Changmin secondguess his theory. He shifts onto his side to see Jaejoong's face clearly, and let Jaejoong see his questioning expression. Jaejoong shrugs with just his expression this time, a painful tightening that makes Changmin try to smooth the edges under the pretense of brushing hair from Jaejoong's face.

"Junsu and Yoochun are having make-up sex, and they are very loud."

"They aren't loud." It's a running joke between all of them, but Changmin's sure that no one has ever heard the pair without an ear pressed against the door. Not that he's ever tried it himself.

"They are when they're fighting."

The memories come back in a rush, the look in Junsu's eyes accusing Changmin of more than spending time with Yoochun, and the pensive expression he's been seeing on Yoochun's face lately. He doesn't believe he's the root of whatever problems are between them, but he can't help feeling a little responsible. He hasn't been much help, welcoming Yoochun's company whenever it was offered, even though he knows all about Yoochun's tendency for avoidance. But Jaejoong said....

"How can you be certain they're making up?" This time Jaejoong brushes hair back from Changmin's face.

"There's no more yelling or wall pounding. No one is on the sofa or in my bed. The cars are still in the garage. And the headboard is loose."

"The headboard?"

"They might not be loud, but their furniture is."

It takes a moment too long for Changmin to get the significance of that; he makes a half-hearted attempt to stop Jaejoong's snickers with a shove at his shoulder. "You getting in bed or not?"

He sees the flash of a blinding smile before Jaejoong rolls off the side, and Changmin flips up the covers in welcome. Jaejoong's t-shirt and pyjama bottoms have barely touched the floor before Jaejoong bounces into bed. Changmin manages to hold back his chuckles until the mattress has stopped moving.

"What?" Jaejoong asks, not quite touching Changmin, but it wouldn't take more than a deep breath to change that.

"No one could ever accuse you of being subtle, Joongie-ah."

"You're a furnace! I'd be way too hot with clothes on."

'You could always go back to your own bed if you're uncomfortable. I'm sure they're finished by now."

"Didn't say you weren't comfortable." Jaejoong shifts onto his side and leans his cheek against Changmin's shoulder again, light stubble rubbing gently against Changmin's skin. "And there is always round two and three, and maybe even four if Yoochun's having a good night."

Changmin turns his head and raises an eyebrow, certain that this is another one of their "in-jokes", but Jaejoong smirks and says, "Junsu went after you with a bat, remember? He's protective of his stash for a reason."

"It's actually Yoochun's stash and he thinks Junsu should start buying his own."

"Oh!" Jaejoong's eyes light up and he turns onto this stomach, resting his chin in his hands. "That sounds like a story. Spill it."

"I can't have secrets? Didn't Yoochun...?" Jaejoong shakes his head, and Changmin feels his face warm at the thought of Yoochun keeping that night to himself. And if Yoochun isn't telling, maybe he shouldn't so easily either. "Secrets should be traded. Shared. And you don't have any to make it even."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so!" Jaejoong stretches up to whisper in Changmin's ear, "Yunho's got a tattoo."

"What? Really?" Jaejoong's blush is enough of an answer. "What does it say? 'Jaejoong Forever'?"

"Would it bother you if that's what it said?"

"No!" Oh, crap. He had to pick tonight to forget how perceptive Jaejoong is. "It's not my skin. It's none of my business. Anyway, that's not your secret!"

Jaejoong pushes Changmin over and straddles his hips, giving him nowhere to hide from Jaejoong's assessing gaze. "What's Yunho's is mine, and it _is_ your business, because it doesn't say 'Jaejoong', it says 'TVfXQ'."

Changmin holds his breath, afraid to jump to any conclusions given his abysmal record so far tonight. Jaejoong writes the five familiar letters with his finger onto Changmin's left pec, then another word beneath it in the same script.

"My English isn't that good," Changmin says. Jaejoong smiles and over-traces the word with a very familiar symbol.

TVfXQ HEART.

"That is so sappy." And so perfect for Yunho.

"I know!" Jaejoong beams bright enough to read by.

"Why is it a secret?"

"It's not really a secret. I don't think." Jaejoong frowns hard for a moment, then a smile slowly blooms. "I think he's worried about what the rest of you will say. He was really shy about it when he got it done, he wouldn't even tell me."

"So how did you find out?"

"I undressed him." Jaejoong grins, and Changmin wonders when he became so stupid. Especially when Jaejoong hooks his fingers into Changmin's pyjama bottoms and starts to slide down the bed, taking the garment with him. But Changmin's smart enough to raise his hips and not hinder the process.

"Not going to find any tattoos on me," Changmin says.

"I think I should look. Just in case." Jaejoong's gaze is as heavy as a touch and Changmin tries not to pant as a knee is lifted so Jaejoong can "inspect" the length of his leg, the back of his thigh. He expects mouth and tongue to follow the gaze, but to his surprise, Jaejoong lowers the limb and moves from between Changmin's legs to recline beside him.

Jaejoong's eyes are darker than usual and a flush has coloured his lips in a way makeup can never duplicate. His fingers brush absently over Changmin's belly, just managing to avoid Changmin's firming cock while his own presses against Changmin's hip. He looks sidelong at Changmin and says, "I have a secret of my own."

Changmin sits up to whisper, "Tell me," at Jaejoong's ear, before nuzzling at the skin below it. Jaejoong stretches up over him, hinting that he should continue the kisses even as he lies back down onto the pillow. He knows he's distracted Jaejoong from whatever the secret is, but he loves putting that look of contented pleasure on Jaejoong's face. They've done this often since that first night with Yunho, stolen kisses and touches in the morning, before going to sleep, or just in a quiet moment. The only other time they went beyond kisses was with Yoochun. Changmin tightens his grip on Jaejoong's hips and Jaejoong rolls them as if sharing the memory. Tonight will go beyond kisses.

That might be the secret. Or some part of it. Although with Jaejoong's hard cock pressed against Changmin's hipbone, it isn't much of a secret. Changmin manages not to laugh, but a smile gets pressed against Jaejoong's throat, giving him away.

"What are you laughing at?" Jaejoong says, pulling back, then pokes at Changmin's right cheek.

"Your inability to keep a secret." Changmin slips a hand between them and strokes the length of Jaejoong's cock. He remembers the feel of the soft skin against his lips, the press against his tongue. He can still taste the salt in his mouth, the sound of Jaejoong's voice in his ears producing notes the audience will never hear. Suddenly, none of this is funny anymore.

"Now so serious, Minnie-ah," Jaejoong purrs, stroking Changmin's face.

"You question my laughter. You don't like me being serious. What do you want, Jaejoong?" He doesn't mean for it to come out so blunt–he never does--but his blood has started to rush in his ears, the rising heat pushing aside any patience he might have had.

"You said you knew."

"Do I look like Yoochun? I can't read your mind. I can barely read your handwriting."

"There's nothing wrong with my handwriting!"

Jaejoong punches Changmin in the usual spot on his shoulder and Changmin starts to laugh, bemused at how they go from passionate meltdown to familiar bickering so quickly. The softness in Jaejoong's eyes tells him his point hasn't been lost despite the snark and the violence, but there is another look there, one he's seen before, a plea to be understood. Even as Jaejoong takes a deep breath, obviously making the effort to find the words, Changmin makes the connection, and in that instant knows he's willing to risk being wrong if there's the slightest chance he could be right and spare Jaejoong having to ask for what he wants twice in one night.

The words Jaejoong would have spoken are breathed into Changmin's mouth as Changmin gently smothers the reluctant phrases with more confident declarations. Brief nudges against Jaejoong's mouth become longer caresses until Jaejoong seems to recognize that Changmin has had a change of mind. It isn't until Changmin slips his fingers into the hair behind Jaejoong's ears, and returns the heat to his kisses, that Jaejoong starts to speak to him again. And Changmin kicks himself for being such a fool.

A look, a grunt, a point, a punch--this has been their language to each other for years. Just because the topic is new, doesn't mean that it should be more difficult to understand what the other is intending. Jaejoong surges up to take the lead in the kisses, slides along Changmin's torso and then stretches out, settling back down a bit so that Changmin's cock rests against the inside of his thigh. Changmin moves his hand from Jaejoong's hair as he tilts his head, adding a new note to the kiss, and runs his palm down the full length of Jaejoong's back, eventually pausing to stroke at the crease between ass and thigh. The push into his hand and the sigh into his mouth give him confidence that he's still competent at their language, so he pulls away enough to reach toward the bedside table.

"My pants," Jaejoong mutters while massaging the side of Changmin's neck with his tongue.

"Are on the floor." But Changmin is willing to wait until Jaejoong has finished what he's doing before attempting to open the drawer. He lets himself melt back onto the mattress, his fingertips just brushing the wood of the table while his other hand settles into the curve of Jaejoong's spine. Each of his breaths contains a hum, a vocal manifestation of what Jaejoong is doing to his body. He feels a little guilty, simply lying there as Jaejoong searches out every sensitive spot, although he's consoled by the flashes of Jaejoong's smile that he can feel against his skin whenever a louder gasp or groan is drawn out of him. When Jaejoong finally lifts his head enough to show Changmin the grin, Changmin shows his appreciation with a kiss that leaves them both panting.

Their breath is still intertwined when Changmin finds himself lost in Jaejoong's eyes. It's like that night in the car, when he suddenly knew what Jaejoong wanted him to know. Maybe. He doesn't completely trust stuff like that, but he trusts Jaejoong. He reaches for the drawer again, but Jaejoong has the better angle and gets it open first. There isn't much in there, so the bottle and box are easy to find, but he could have done without Jaejoong's raised eyebrow noting that the bottle is half empty. Changmin glares, daring Jaejoong to say anything about his solo performances. The top pops open as Jaejoong's wicked grin flashes and he takes the dare. "One day we'll have to compare notes."

Changmin doesn't need to see it to know his blush is total. Now he has another secret to add to the list--the heat isn't from embarrassment. Before Jaejoong can pour the gel onto his own fingers, Changmin takes the bottle from him. "Let me."

"If you insist," Jaejoong says, his voice low and as rough as Changmin has ever heard it. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I insist. I didn't need a pen and paper to take notes," Changmin says, earning a smirk from Jaejoong before he leans forward, resting his elbows on either side of Changmin's head. Changmin is familiar enough with the bottle to be able to coat his fingers half-blind, the rest can only be done by touch. He closes his eyes and feels--Jaejoong's breath on his hair, the pulse at his cheek, skin smooth and hot against his own, particularly under his palm as he tries not to leave too slick a streak over Jaejoong's buttocks. Despite his assertion, he surprises himself by finding the spot he's looking for without any fumbling and so continues with confidence, slipping one finger inside with ease.

Inside Jaejoong.

His own gasp is lost in Jaejoong's groan, the push of Jaejoong's erection hard into his belly confirming that it isn't a sound of pain. The shifting under his hand suggests he's expected to move, but giving this one simple touch has overwhelmed him as much as when he was the one being touched. Maybe more so, and he can't figure out why.

"Minnie-ah," Jaejoong whispers in his ear, "pull out."

Damn! "Did I hurt you?" Changmin makes sure to move carefully, not wanting to cause anymore pain.

"No!"

With the first brush of Jaejoong's lips--so very, very careful--Changmin knows exactly what Jaejoong is thinking, and given his pathetic performance he can't fault the assumption. But he _is_ ready for this; he wants to make Jaejoong feel the way Junsu and Yoochun have made him feel. If he has to resort to seduction...he couldn't make it any worse. He tries Jaejoong's trick of a sweep of his tongue between their lips and Jaejoong obliges him by following it back. He encourages Jaejoong to linger there, trying to keep him distracted from what Changmin's hands are doing. Changmin keeps brushing his slick fingers lightly along the edge of the cleft; he moves his other hand with firm strokes and squeezes, working his way around Jaejoong's hip and then between their bodies.

Jaejoong pulls back and draws in a breath through his teeth. "You sneaky cheat," he says, but cants his hips so that his cock slides through Changmin's fist. It brings the centre of the cleft within reach of Changmin's fingertips and he caresses the sensitive skin, circling and gently pressing, reminding Jaejoong of what they could be doing. Jaejoong groans into the kiss he's trying to give, making room for Changmin smile against his mouth.

"Yes?" Changmin whispers into Jaejoong's ear. The only answer he gets is teeth testing the skin along his jaw. "Jaejoong?" he says with an edge of impatience in his voice. He really doesn't have the patience for seduction.

"Yes. Two. Lots of lube," Jaejoong says between nibbles along Changmin's ear. At the pop of the bottle cap, Jaejoong lifts himself up onto his knees. Changmin has to bite back a comment about being careful; that would be a sure way to put an end to the proceedings. He keeps his jaw clenched shut as he slides in two fingers as requested. It's so very tight, almost painful if he relaxes and lets the muscles press his fingers together. This time he remembers to move on his own, pulling out and pushing back, trying to keep his fingers spread while gently rotating at the wrist.

He can feel when the lube has been pulled off of his fingers and takes a brief intermission to recoat them. The sound Jaejoong makes as he enters again makes him look up, and as he starts to stroke, he knows that he's doing something right. Jaejoong's eyes are closed, his head resting against the arm he has braced on the headboard; he's not quite panting, but the breath moving between his lips makes a beautiful, soft sound. Jaejoong's cock is leaving a wet streak on Changmin's chest. He shifts down between Jaejoong's legs, just enough so that he can reach the tip of Jaejoong's cock with his tongue, tasting again the bitter salt.

Jaejoong pushes between his lips briefly then pulls back, impaling himself on Changmin's fingers. The whispered breath becomes a very audible groan. "Let go."

The tone is different from the last time; this is a change in the action, not a halt to the proceedings. Changmin reaches for a tissue as Jaejoong reaches for the box on the night stand. They share a smile and a brush of a kiss before Jaejoong moves back, straddles Changmin's thighs, and opens the condom packet.

"Yes?" Jaejoong asks.

Changmin can only nod. That this is more scary than what he did with Yoochun makes no sense to him. It's not like he hasn't done something similar before. He had help with the condom that time, too, then he slipped into her as easy as breathing. She had known what she was doing, so he hadn't felt as if he had to be especially worried about her. Jaejoong is also far more experienced than he is, he shouldn't be so concerned. But this is different. Discomfort is not unusual at the best of times, and real pain can result from simple inattention. To know he could be responsible for that.... Then he sees the trust in Jaejoong's eyes.

"Min?" The trust turns to worry, so Changmin slides his fingers against the outside of Jaejoong's thigh, thumbs just able to rub at Jaejoong's hipbones, and hangs on just firm enough so that it would be difficult for Jaejoong to bolt.

"I'm okay. I think I'm starting to understand a few things." Such as he owes Yoochun an apology.

"It's disheartening that you can still think at a time like this."

"You haven't actually _done_ anything yet to distract me."

"So proclaims the scullery boy!"

"I may be the scullery boy, but I know what a meal looks like. You've barely put the stove on, and have yet to find a pot."

Jaejoong's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "That is a _horrible_ analogy!"

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't talk anymore, so you'd better do something soon. Or else I'll think of something."

Changmin takes a moment to admire the adorable expression on Jaejoong's face as he considers the threat, but only a moment. He sits up with the intention of tipping Jaejoong onto the mattress and "taking the wheel", as Yoochun's much better analogy put it. Half of Jaejoong's weight coming to rest on his shoulders squashes that plan, but the proximity of Jaejoong's face, eyes, the fierce grin, make up for it. Watching victory turn to confusion and then to resignation is even more fun.

"I need another hand," Jaejoong mutters, and Changmin convulses with laughter at the truly perplexed tone. Jaejoong removes one hand from Changmin's shoulder long enough to smack Changmin's chest. "Will you stay put?"

"I make no promises."

The laughter settles into a grin, and Jaejoong narrows his eyes, but lifts that hand again and reaches behind himself, reaches for Changmin's cock, and Changmin couldn't move if he wanted to. Again there is a tremor of fear, but he's starting to understand it now and so can accept it, move through it.

Trust Jaejoong.

The majority of the fear that remains is about how his body is going to react--soften under the pressure or end the event too soon. Maybe it's the balance of the two that lets him survive the initial contact and the undeniable knowledge of what's happening. Jaejoong has his eyes closed, his tongue caught between his teeth in concentration. He's willing his body to relax, Changmin can feel when he succeeds, just enough of a release to allow him to settle a little lower. Changmin wants to help, do something other than watch Jaejoong's face and try not to think about the tight heat slowing surrounding him.

"Hold me," Jaejoong says, almost low enough for a whisper.

Changmin lifts his hand from Jaejoong's hip and cradles Jaejoong's forearm, acting on instinct more than anything. Jaejoong holds on and leans back, seeming more confident in his balance and support without having to reach for Changmin's shoulder. The change in position lets Jaejoong slide most of the way down. He gasps, swallows hard, and lets go of Changmin's cock, reaching for Changmin's other arm. He makes circles on Changmin's skin with slightly slick fingers as he starts to move.

It's the feeling of Jaejoong's fingers on Changmin's arm that sends shivers down his spine. It's the perfection of Jaejoong's eyelashes resting against his cheek that holds Changmin's stare. Just when he thinks he has things sorted out, his own reactions betray him. The pressure on his cock is different, significantly firmer, but not completely unknown, so why does he feel like a virgin again when Jaejoong arches his back and lifts himself up for the first real stroke.

"Jaejoong, wait!" Changmin can't seem to get the breath out to say more, but that doesn't stop other things from escaping.

"No crying until afterward," Jaejoong murmurs, watching him through half-lidded eyes and gently undulating even as he reaches forward to wipe Changmin's temple.

"_You're_ making rules?" Changmin uses his free hand to grab Jaejoong's hip, in what is likely a futile effort to hold the teasing bastard still.

"Not my rules. Yoochun's in charge of the tears rules. I'm amazed you don't know this. Fuck, that's so good! Do that again."

Do what again? What did he do? He stops paying attention for a second and he's doing things. Then he feels it, the urge for his hips to roll in the motion so familiar when it's his hand wrapped around his cock. He relaxes and goes with the instinct, then hangs on tighter as Jaejoong's head falls back and lips part, releasing a rough sigh.

They are quiet for a while except for the whispered duet of their breathing. Jaejoong's erection has renewed itself, once again leaving a wet streak on Changmin's skin. Changmin takes the scenic route, down Jaejoong's thigh, back up his hamstring and over his ass, brushing the bottom of his rib cage and lingering to toy with his navel piercing, before eventually taking his cock in hand.

Jaejoong opens his eyes and looks down, and Changmin wonders what he's expecting to see. Maybe exactly what he sees, because the look in his eyes as he meets Changmin's is far from surprised. He pulls his elbow out of Changmin's hold and slides his fingertips along the underside of Changmin's forearm to the wrist. Changmin expects the hand clasp, but not for Jaejoong to lift both hands to his lips and kiss Changmin's fingers, open the palm and press Changmin's hand to his face. Jaejoong's lower lip is within reach of his thumb, so Changmin dimples the sensual pout, pulling it down just the slightest bit. For an instant everything stops, then Jaejoong lets out his breath in a soft puff of a sigh.

Changmin wraps his hand around the nape of Jaejoong's neck at the same time he regains his grip on Jaejoong's hip. He uses the leverage from both to help lift himself up to sitting, taking Jaejoong with him. It's a risky move, but his gaze is locked on Jaejoong's eyes and the gasp he hears is accompanied by a lazy lowering of eyelids. That movement cues him to increase the pressure on the back of Jaejoong's neck, determined to get another taste of Jaejoong's mouth, to start being more than the rookie in need of training.

The kiss is frantic and messy, the rearranging of limbs interfering and adding to the experience. When they have to part for lack of air, Jaejoong has found the stability to lift himself up again. He arches back in pleasure at the new angle and the friction of his cock against Changmin's belly. Changmin supports him with hands on his back for a few strokes, but then can't go without the taste of his skin any longer. Jaejoong only has to be shifted a little for Changmin to reach the pierced nipple with his lips. The first tug at the metal bar evokes a groan and sends Jaejoong's fingers grasping at Changmin's hair. He's found a comfortable position for one arm just under Jaejoong's buttocks, providing enough support to encourage Jaejoong to keep moving, but Changmin can feel that isn't going to last much longer; Jaejoong is getting distracted. Being the primary source of that distraction poses a difficult choice; fortunately, Changmin has a solution to that problem, too.

He pauses to inspect the wine red bruise blooming in the tender skin of Jaejoong's side, smiling at the mark he's dared to place on his hyung's flesh. This one will fade, but he hopes that Yunho comes home before it does. It could open up all sorts of lines of conversation, so he'd better keep his part in it interesting. He dives for Jaejoong's mouth again and Jaejoong doesn't need any urging. The grip Jaejoong has on Changmin's hair is almost painful, the teeth scraping at his lips almost drawing blood, their bodies almost.... He holds Jaejoong tight as he shifts his legs, tucking them under so he is sitting on his heels. Then he hangs on tighter as he tips Jaejoong onto the bed.

"Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong is looking up with wide eyes and his stillness makes Changmin very nervous. Then Jaejoong blinks and a grin erupts, all fierce eyes and white teeth. He drags Changmin up by his hair into a kiss, rocking Changmin's whole body in the process. It pushes Changmin in deep, bringing a growl from Jaejoong as he wraps his legs around Changmin's waist. Changmin moves back, needing some space to find some air, some control, some sanity. Heels dig into his ass and the familiar dare on Jaejoong's face makes him give up the search for sanity. He grits his own teeth in an answering grin, then rubs the side of his face against Jaejoong's as he pushes in, the strong downbeat suddenly creating a different mood for this song.

He doesn't know what to call it, the hot, dark sound Jaejoong makes into his ear, but he tunes into it, tunes to Jaejoong, as all of them have always done. Changmin knows there is no subtlety in this, no finesse, just the impulse to follow the feelings, react to the moment. One of Jaejoong's hands releases his hair to wrap around his back, as if to pull him closer, right under Jaejoong's skin. Jaejoong is already under his. His instinct guides the movement of his hips, the path of his mouth, and he's encouraged by the approving, often demanding, wordless melody Jaejoong sings. He can't hear his own reply, but he can feel it, vibrations rumbling in the back of his throat.

A hint of guidance comes from the hand still resting on his neck, the suggestion to return to Jaejoong's mouth, making him wonder why his instinct hadn't brought him back there sooner. As soon as his breath is stolen, he remembers. He allows himself to get light-headed before breaking away; the subsequent clarity from fresh oxygen brings the moment into sharp focus. Jaejoong has slipped his hand between their bodies and his expression is unmistakable; it's the one Changmin first saw in the farmhouse and has been dreaming about seeing again. He reins in his instinct, not wanting to distract Jaejoong, wanting to make this perfect. As Jaejoong reaches the edge, Changmin follows the example Junsu and Yoochun have set, and stills.

"Don't stop!" Jaejoong pants, and pulls him back into their rhythm with a roll of his spine, ending with his neck arched off of the pillow at Changmin's renewed thrust.

The natural course of things will not be interrupted again, but Changmin tries to slow it so that he can watch Jaejoong come under him, feel Jaejoong come around him, hear the soft cry and subsequent gasps, see the dark eyes open to meet his with heat still raging even now. That does it. Changmin feels fingers brush under his jaw as he tilts his head back, trying to get enough air into his lungs. He waits for the moment of disconnect, where the rest of the world disappears and there is only the feeling of his body, the outside moving within. In that instant, Jaejoong runs his hands over Changmin's chest and ribs, making Changmin's eyes fly open so that Jaejoong can see him, split open and inside out.

He collapses onto Jaejoong's chest, partially to hide while he collects himself, mostly because his muscles aren't working. They are both still breathing hard, which reminds Changmin to move some of his weight to his arms again, but the warmth and comfort of Jaejoong's heartbeat under his ear holds him there even as his body comes back to life. Jaejoong doesn't seem to mind, fingers back in Changmin's hair soothing and gently arousing, but when Jaejoong tries to shift his legs, Changmin suddenly feels the tension. With a silent apology, Changmin pulls out and sits beside Jaejoong, bringing a not-too-disgusting towel up from beside the bed. Jaejoong only smirks a little as it is handed over and he sits up as well, rubbing his thighs when he thinks Changmin is too busy with his own clean-up.

No longer a threat to the sheets, they both fall back onto the mattress with matching sighs. Changmin makes sure a corner of the blanket is within reach so he won't have to move again when the excess heat has dissipated. The silence is comfortable, as it always is with Jaejoong, and Changmin is just touching the edge of sleep when Jaejoong decides to break it. "If I'd known it was going to be that good, I'd have seduced you sooner."

Changmin turns his head to raise an eyebrow at Jaejoong's self-satisfied little smile. "Seduced me? You're the one who almost chickened out."

"I was being considerate."

"You were being condescending."

"Which is not chickening out."

"You think that's better?"

"Didn't say that. Said it wasn't chickening out."

He's at a loss for an answer and so tries to out-stare Jaejoong, tries to pry out, by sheer will, a confession that he has logic on his side. It never works. Looking into Jaejoong's eyes always produces one of two reactions, one makes him look away--even after the past few months, even in private--and the other makes him smile. It's that latter that gets him tonight, the unbreakable bubble of joy that rises in his chest at the knowledge that he has this man in his life and in his heart. And that he has a place in Jaejoong's.

The smile turns into a laugh, a full body one, complete with squished-closed eyes, and Jaejoong crows his victory. Changmin reaches for the blankets, opening his eyes to guide his hand as he lifts the covers over his bedmate for the night. Jaejoong is closer than he expects and the kiss softer than he remembers ever receiving from Jaejoong. Maybe it's the softness that lets Jaejoong reach so deep, and though Changmin meant it when he said he wouldn't get a tattoo, he thinks a permanent mark has been made just the same.


End file.
